


Doped Up Actions

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Drugged Sex, Italian Dialogue, M/M, Prostate Massage, Sibling Incest, Top Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Arackniss can't be held accountable for his actions when he's drugged... Right?
Relationships: Angel Dust/Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Doped Up Actions

**Author's Note:**

> 👀

Arackniss didn't remember anyone slipping him something, but then again, if he did, he probably wouldn't be in this situation. He yelped when teeth nipped at his throat and he glanced around the dimly lit room. If he were sober, he could put a stop to this, but in his current condition, all he could think about was how divine those little nips and gently touches felt

"Fanculo... Tony," He whimpered, parting his legs a bit more.

Angel Dust, equally as inebriated, just smirked against Arackniss' skin before sitting up

"Are ya gonna beg?" He teased, words slurring together somewhat before he leaned down and kissed Arackniss deeply, who couldn't help but moan at the feeling.

Arackniss would regret this in the morning, given he didn't completely black out. He wrapped his top set of arms around Angel's neck and deepened the kiss. He was good at kissing. He was probably good at everything sex related, right?

A hand wrapped around his erection and he gasped into the kiss before turning his head away from it to watch what Angel was doing

"Mmm… Le tue mani sono morbide," He mumbled.

Angel just grinned as he slowly jerked Arackniss' off. He grabbed a bottle of lube off the bedside table and quickly slicked up his fingers. He locked eyes with Arackniss as he pressed a finger into him. Arackniss tensed and whimpered in discomfort. Angel just peppered his cheeks and neck with kisses to help him relax

"Starai bene, Deo. Semplicemente rilassati," He soothed.

Arackniss sunk his teeth into Angel's shoulder as that finger gently worked him open. It felt incredible, but even in his drugged state, he couldn't stop thinking about what Henroin would do if he found out. A second finger breached him and Arackniss couldn't help but cry out. Angel bit his lip and pressed their foreheads together

"Tell me how it feels," He purred.

Arackniss' eyes rolled back a bit when Angel nudged his prostate

"Fanculo! Bene ... ci si sente bene," He panted, grinding his hips down on Angel's hand "More…"

Angel grinned and bumped Arackniss' prostate again, shuddering when he let out an undignified squeak. He was already so fucking hard he was dripping.

"Ya think you're ready?" He asked while scissoring his fingers.

Arackniss flinched before nodding eagerly

"Mhmm, fuck me," He urged, hooding his eyes a bit.

Angel tugged his fingers free before kissing Arackniss as he sunk his cock into him. Arackniss stiffened and _immediately_ dug his claws into Angel's back, moaning pathetically into the kiss. He broke the kiss, tears welling up in his eyes

"B-Big!" Was all he managed to sputter out.

Angel kissed the tip of Arackniss' snoot

"Oh… Think I forgot to lube up," He mumbled "Sorry about that."

He squirted some lube around the rim and along the part of his cock that wasn't buried in his brother before pulling out a bit and sinking back in the rest of the way, sliding in much easier now that he was nice and slick. Arackniss panted heavily

"So full," He whimpered.

Angel gripped his hips and slowly rutted into him

"Damn… Who said you're allowed to have such a tight little hole?" He teased while picking up the pace "You're gripping me like a vice."

Arackniss tossed his head back and cried out when Angel ground along his prostate

"Oh! Please!" He wailed "Harder!"

Angel bit his lip and eagerly complied, slamming into Arackniss as hard as he could, the force pushing him up against the headboard. He quickly removed his top set of arms from their place around Angel and put them up so he wouldn't hit his head, mewling desperately as Angel just _ruined_ him.

"Grazie! Ah! È così fottutamente bello!" He exclaimed, his middle set and bottom set of hands clawing down Angel's back.

His vision was actually getting a bit blurry from the pleasure, Angel was _abusing_ his prostate with every brutal thrust. He wouldn't last long, he was already close, but he partly blamed that on whatever he'd been drugged with. He lowered his top set of arms again, not caring when his head smacked into the headboard, and cupped Angel's face

"S-Sei vicino, fratellino?" He stuttered.

Angel eyes were screwed shut in pleasured concentration, but he nodded

"Sì… sono vicino," He panted before opening an eye to smirk down at Arackniss "Ya want me to fill ya up with cum?"

Arackniss blushed deeply and nodded

"Sì! Cazzo... per favore riempimi," He pleaded, clenching around Angel's cock, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

Angel doubled over a bit and cursed

"Shit… I c-can't move when you tighten up that much," He moaned "Not without hurting you."

Arackniss dropped his lowest hands to dig his claws into Angel's butt

"Then hurt me," He urged, cock aching at the mere thought.

Angel bit his lip and obeyed, shuddering and moaning as he did. He applied more lube around the rim and slowly worked back up to his initial brutal pace. Arackniss threw his head back, hitting it against the headboard, and sobbed

"Ah! Fuck!" He shrieked "Yes! Just like that!"

Angel snickered before kissing Arackniss deeply, shifting his angle so every brutal thrust struck his prostate dead on. And that was it, Arackniss' eyes shot open and he arched his back as he came. Angel Dust eagerly swallowed up his desperate cry before pressing in as deep as he could go and came. He broke the kiss to bury his face in the crook of Arackniss' neck, whimpering softly, gently grinding as he rode out his orgasm.

His arms gave out and he flopped down on top of Arackniss, a little too drunk to worry about crushing the tiny thing. Arackniss didn't complain, just loosely wrapped all his arms around Angel as he panted to catch his breath

"S-Stavo bene?" He worried softly.

Angel lifted his head, sleepy grin on his lips

"Good? Try fucking fantastic," He teased, kissing Arackniss' snoot again "Don't think I've ever had a hole so damn tight."

Arackniss closed his eyes and blushed deeply

"Good… Thanks," He mumbled sleepily.

Angel pushed himself up with a tired groan and slowly pulled out, making Arackniss squirm and mewl from the overstimulation. He flopped down and pulled Arackniss into a spooning position, nipping at the back of his neck and shoulder

"Sleep?" He hummed.

Arackniss nodded sluggishly, shifting back to press into Angel's fluffy warmth. He closed his eyes to go to sleep. Tomorrow morning was probably going to be _really_ awkward, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. Right now, he was satisfied, safe and tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. He could deal with the consequences later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot, but if you guys want a sequel, I'll write one.
> 
> Oh also, my hc human name for Arackniss is Amedeo, which is why Angel calls him 'Deo' at one point.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
